<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Secretary by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115880">New Secretary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325'>Sivan325</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh'>SivanShemesh (Sivan325)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sterek Drabbles [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>100 Drabble Challenge, Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:20:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey dad, who’s your new secretary?” Stiles asked as he entered the station.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sterek Drabbles [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>sterekdrabbles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Secretary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to - <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush">novemberhush</a> for beta-reading.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own this, Jeff Davis does. I'm just playing.</p><p>--</p><p>Written for Sterek drabbles: November 18/20: <i>quizzical, secretary, bump</i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey dad, who’s your new secretary?” Stiles asked as he entered the station.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have a secretary,” the sheriff replied as he stood, walking over to the door frame to see what his son meant.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure? I kind of bumped into him this morning,” Stiles said.</p><p> </p><p>“Parrish!” the sheriff called.</p><p> </p><p>“You called, Sir?” Jordan entered the office.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you know that we have a secretary?” the sheriff asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Why would we have one? I’m most likely the secretary,” Jordan smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Biting his nails, Stiles asked quizzically, “Then why did he ask for my name and phone number?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>